


loving a stranger

by HDPW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDPW/pseuds/HDPW
Summary: after being dismissed from the DEO, kara decided to move to argo to be herself and forget lena. eventually moving back only to realize her attempt to forget failed.





	1. my return

when i came back to national city i had a few memories i was hoping would stay forgotten. the president dismissing me from the DEO was bittersweet; i loved being supergirl but i can't stand lena not knowing all of me. 

i was in love with lena since i first interviewed her about the venture crash with clark. it was love at first sight..for me anyway, her long brown hair and her deep green eyes compliment each other like a flourishing forest. the way she would walk was even breathtaking, she moved with such ease like she was gliding. i was so in awe by this exemplary woman i could hardly speak. 

since that day lena and i have been great friends, only when im kara of course. when i was supergirl, lena was barely an acquaintance. so when the president dismissed me i moved to argo to find myself. i wanted to go somewhere i could be kara zor-el. i wanted to get away from kara danvers and supergirl. i was there for 5 years until clark asked me to return to earth because lois and him were expecting and the safest place for her is argo. up until then i had no intentions on ever coming back. 

since i didnt have to constantly be on guard anymore, i took the time i would be spending at the DEO to fly around the city and listen. my first night back on earth, i flew above the city and for the first time since i had been back i felt tranquility. i finally felt earth becoming my home again. after hours of being indulged in the sound of a busy city, there was a constant sound above all the rest. it didnt take much to realize it was lenas heartbeat. i used to thrive on hearing it, some days it was the only thing i had. i hate to admit that i missed it. i was so preoccupied by taking in the sound ive longed for that i didn’t notice the sudden change in rhythm. what was just a echo turned into beats on a drum. 

i searched the city in attempt to find lena. she was on a train headed for an overpass that was under construction. without thinking, i took off in the direction of the train. by the time i got there the train was nearing the overpass where the tracks were out. i immediately jumped in front and pushed the train in the opposite direction in attempt to slow it down. the force from the train was so strong it caused the front of it to concave. my feet were dug into the ground causing the railroad ties to snap like toothpicks. i could hear lenas dreadful screams along with all other passengers. there was also the pungent smell of burning metal filling the air along with an opaque cloud of smoke. i couldnt stop the train in time and before i knew it we were starting to hang off the edge. i pushed with all my might to get the train back on the tracks. i dont know which was louder, my yelling or the passengers. after what seemed like forever, i was finally able to gain control of the train and get everyone back to where they belonged. i couldnt help but look down at the deep valley and racing river; with the thought of what would have been lenas untimely fate if i wasnt there. 

i quickly snapped out of my deep thought and raced to the doors on the train. since the front was completely curved inward, i had to pry the doors open. the inside looked almost untouched aside from a few fallen bags from overhead compartments. i scanned over every seat to make sure there were no casualties. as i neared the back of the train i finally locked eyes with lena and even after 5 years of no contact she still had the power to make me weak. shes such a remarkable human, just her eyes alone speak volumes. she was wearing this pink button down blouse with the top couple buttons undone; she also had her hair up. i was so fixated on her appearance i didnt notice her expression. she looked like she was seeing a ghost; but, i guess in her world i was a ghost. i broke my gaze away from lena and took one last look around; “you all are safe now”.


	2. L-corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supergirl and lena have their first conversation since supergirls been back.

after the railroad accident i returned to the Kent family farm; since i had no intentions on returning to earth i didnt have my apartment anymore. lena thinks kara danvers moved due to a editor job opportunity. alex was the only person who knew i was here but since supergirl reappeared all of national city knew too. although i miss my friendship with lena, i figured just because supergirl was back doesnt mean kara has to be too. 

a couple days went by and i decided it was time to check in on lena and make my reappearance more personal. i flew over to L-corp and quietly floated onto her balcony. i stood watching lena work, she looks just as beautiful as she did the first time i saw her. she was wearing a beautiful livid color wrap blouse with a long pencil skirt. her hair was up, she always has her hair up at work. whatever she was working on was clearly overwhelming; i could tell by the forehead rub and papers she threw down in disgust. 

“should i come back later?” i said as i was standing in the doorway from the balcony to the office.   
she slowly looked in my direction, rolled her eyes and turned her attention back in the direction of the scattered papers. “woman of steel makes unwarranted appearance back in national city after leaving without a trace” with finishing her sentence she turned her chair to face me while crossing her arms and legs with a raised eyebrow.   
“unwarranted? even supergirl needs a mental health break” i leaned my right side against the door frame and crossed my arms.   
“most people just take a day...not disappear for 5 years”   
“im not most people” i smirked in her direction   
clearly frustrated, she uncrossed her legs and walked to her bar.   
“so, im assuming you’re here to make sure im okay after the accident” she took a sip of scotch from the glass she just got done pouring.  
“of course, i missed having these 1 on 1 conversations with my favorite person” i slowly walked in her direction with my hands on my hips and a shy smile. i know she thought i was just trying to aggravate her; but, she really was my favorite person and i did miss our conversations. she rolled her eyes again and made her way back over to her desk.   
“if thats true, you would have called” as she sat down in her chair and pulled herself into the desk with a smirk and wink in my direction. “well supergirl; as you can see, im just fine.” she started to collect her papers and reorganize them. “now, i have a lot of work to get done you can leave the same way you entered.”   
i slowly started to make my way back to the balcony door. “i visited with kara danvers when i came back, she asked about you and said she misses you”   
lenas face immediately lit up with the mention of karas name. her whole body relaxed like she just got done holding her breath. “the next time you see kara tell her i miss her as well; and, tell her i miss game night too” with a slight chuckle and soft smile she turned back to her desk.   
“will do Ms. luthor” even though i knew she wasnt looking i gave her a slight smile and head nod. 

i took one last look at lena before i flew off. all the feelings i had buried were resurfacing and i realized no amount of denial or running would ever be enough. i would just have to make lena fall in love with supergirl.


	3. press conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lex shows up at the press conference the president had regarding supergirl and for lena to talk about her new weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inspiration for lex is based on his appearance in “superman returns”

alex told me the president would be holding a press conference due to my return. lena would be there to talk about the new weapons she was working on for the DEO. Lex luthor was recently released from prison and made it clear he wasnt happy with the way lena was running the business. lex hates lena working with the DEO let alone designing their weaponry. lex would stop at nothing to regain control of his company again. 

the conference was being held in a local park so i figured i could blend in the crowd by wearing my go-to outfit; a checkered button down flannel and dark blue skinny jeans. i borrowed one of clarks old baseball hats to help hide some of my face. i decided to ditch the glasses; lena would know instantly it was me by the glasses if she happened to see me.

by the time i arrived, half the city was already gathered around the stage. the president started to make his way to the podium. he turned to face the crowd and cleared his voice.  
“as most of you know, supergirl has reappeared. i feel its necessary to make it clear that supergirl will remain discharged from working with the DEO until she is willing to cooperate with my orders in attempt to make aliens and humans feel equal to one another. due to the increased level of threats to national city, Lena luthor has been tasked with creating improved weaponry for the DEO. shes here today to explain how these improvements will help keep this city safe.”

the president extended his arm out towards lena inviting her to take his place. she gracefully walked over to the podium and gave the crowd an animated smile.   
“the weapons we have been working on at L-corp will help assist the DEO in threats that cant be resolved using their stun guns and without the need of lethal weapons. what makes the new assortment of weapons so special is they’ll now give off red sun radiation; this will allow the DEO to weaken them just enough for them to safely-“

lenas speech was interrupted by screams and explosions. i immediately seen lex making his way towards the stage. i looked at lena stuck in place with pure panic in her eyes. i quickly found a nearby alley and without even thinking began to rip away my clothing revealing my suit. 

when i emerged from the alley, lena and lex were standing 5 feet apart from eachother and the crowd anxiously watched in awe. i dropped down in front of lena. lex was wearing a all white suit and carried himself in the same confident manner just like lena. 

“you look nice for someone who just got out of prison” i said with a smirk and my body tense. i felt lena put her hand on my back she whispered in my ear “this is my fight”. i shrugged her off and turned my attention back to lex.

“flattery wont stop me from taking back whats mine. lena has disgraced our family and everything we worked towards”

“as long as im alive youll never get ur hands on lena or her business”

“well supergirl; since superman isnt here anymore, this was inevitable.” 

that caused me to rush at him, we were face to face with both my hands pulling the collar of his jacket. thats when i felt a gun barrel pressed into my side. before i could grab it i heard a gunshot and everything went dark.


	4. DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and lena explain to supergirl what lex did and how lena saved supergirl.

i woke up in a bed under sunlamps in the DEO. alex and lena were both standing near my bed. alex rushed over to my side and grabbed my hand. 

“we really thought we lost you supergirl” alex looked at me with such fear it made me just as scared.  
“what happened? where’s lex? is everyone okay?” i took my hand out of alex’s and started to sit up. i felt a sharp pain in my side that caused me to collapse back into bed.   
lena rushed to the other side across from alex and put her hand on my shoulder with a look of concern.   
“you were badly injured, even though youre awake doesnt mean youre 100% healed”  
“lex shot you and the bullet went into the lower left part of ur abdomen” she started pointing at the spot i felt the sharp pain in.  
“i don’t understand, im bulletproof. how could lex have injured me so badly with a bullet?”  
lena and alex both gave eachother a look like they werent sure how to answer my question.   
“the bullet lex used contained kryptonite that exploded inside you; hence, the reason it was able to penetrate ur skin.”   
“why wasnt i able to sense the kryptonite?”  
“the bullet was cased in lead” alex grabbed her tablet and brought up a diagram of a bullet separated into 3 different parts. 

“lex shot you twice in the same area, the middle of the bullet was kryptonite. the first bullet weakened   
you and the second bullet exploded inside you. it would have been fatal if it wasnt for lena.”  
i looked down at my side where my suit was pulled up to expose a patch over my skin.   
“what is this?”  
lena walked over to my injury   
“it’s essentially a tissue patch with millions of nanites to find and filter out the kryptonite. it’s made with the same materials as ur suit; i figured since ur suit was as durable as you, the bandage should be too. it basically does the same thing ur exoskeleton suit did; but, that was used to shield you from outside. with it being internal, the bandage will be suffice.”  
a moment of silence went by while i tried to take in all the information alex and lena told me.  
“alex, will you give lena and i a moment please?”   
alex nodded and took one last look at me before she left the room. 

lena took a seat at the edge of my bed, the way she looked at me i knew i was more than just an acquaintance to her.   
“im so sorry lex did this to you, i thought the only kryptonite left on earth was in mine and the DEO’s possession. he must have had some hidden in one of his vaults.”  
“its fine lena, lex is in custody. this will heal in no time, how are you always so prepared to save my life?”   
“everyone values you supergirl” she turned her head to look at me “i value you”   
i could feel my heart beating faster, and i could hear lena’s doing the same. lena was using her arms for balance while sitting on the bed. i slid my hand on top of hers.  
“i know you wont believe me, but you mean a lot to me lena.”   
we both stared at each other for what felt like forever, i gave her a small smile and her face started to blush. she eventually took her hand from underneath mine and started walking towards the door.  
“im glad i could save you supergirl” she turned around and gave me a shy smile and eyebrow raise.   
“lena, kara told me she'll be in town for a couple of days. she was wondering if you were available for lunch tomorrow?”   
lena’s face lit up like usual and she started to twiddle her fingers like she always does.   
“i would love that, tell her to come by my place. ill order pizza and potstickers” she let out a small chuckle   
“she’ll like that”   
lena and i exchanged smiles and she left the room.


	5. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and lena enjoy lunch together then go for a flight where supergirl tells lena how she really feels

i spent the rest of the night in the DEO and by the next morning i was nearly healed. after i left the DEO i flew over to lena’s apartment. lena would have never agreed to a lunch date with supergirl so i had to say it would be with kara. i knew it was wrong but it was; what i felt, my only opportunity to make a better impression on lena. 

lena had a balcony similar to the one at L-corp, i landed gently and watched lena get ready for her date with kara. she looked so happy to finally be seeing her best friend again. it was a rarity to see lena dressed casually; i think thats when she was most beautiful. she was wearing skin tight jeans with a baggy sweater, her hair was down; her hair always looked the best when it was down. i always loved admiring lena before making my presence known; i was able to see how at peace she was and taking in how absolutely stunning she was, but knowing that i was going to ruin her day absolutely crushed me. i decided that i just couldnt do that to lena, she needed to see kara. as i turned around to fly away i heard lena's voice. 

“supergirl?” she said as she walked out onto the balcony.  
“lena!” as if i was just casually bumping into her in public.  
“she said with surprise in her voice, for some reason” she did her famous eyebrow raise and crossed her arms. i could tell she was annoyed i was there.  
i had no choice but to go with the original plan and tell lena kara wasnt going to make it.  
“i just stopped by to say that kara cant make it today, something came up with work and shes not sure when she’ll be able to reschedule. Since she had to fly back home she wasnt sure when she would have service again, i had to fly past here so i offered to tell you”  
lena tried to hide the fact she was disappointed  
“thank you for letting me know” she started to walk back into her apartment.  
i saw 2 boxes of pizza and a bag of potstickers sitting on her counter, that made me feel like i got shot with kryptonite...again.  
“you know, i dont have to be back at DEO for awhile; i cant let you eat pizza and potstickers alone” she turned around and as much as she tried to fight it she gave me a small smile and motioned for me to come inside with her. 

we started to talk about business like the new weapons for the DEO and other projects she was working on, then we started talking about lex. she told me how scared lex made her, she said shes been scared to go against him all her life. we talked about family; she told me about her mom and said how much she missed her. i told her about my life on krypton and about my years on argo. ive never felt so close to lena before even as kara. she never confided in kara like that, i dont think she ever did confide in anyone like that. alex chimed in while we were talking and said she needed me at the DEO. i looked at the clock and realized lena and i had been talking for 3 hours. i told lena i was needed at the DEO and to my surprise, she said she was needed there as well. i saw that as my chance and came up with a great idea.

“since we're heading to the same place, why dont i just fly us there?”  
“im scared of flying”  
I stood up and walked towards lena, i grabbed her hand and made her follow me out to the balcony.  
“Dont be scared”  
I pulled her into my chest and looked into her eyes; she had such beautiful green eyes i could get lost in them for hours. I slowly lifted us off the balcony while keeping eye contact.  
“Lena, i will always protect you”  
She turned her attention to the ground and noticed how high we were, she tightened her grip on my arms and pulled me closer to her. I coasted through the air with lena held tightly in my arms, i never would have thought id enjoy flying so much. Lena always had a way of making ordinary things i did much more enjoyable with her around. Ive only ever listened to lenas heartbeat from miles away, i never thought i would hold it in my arms in the same place ive dreamt of the very moment.  
“This is all ive wanted for so many years” lena pulled away from my chest. She looked up at me with wide eyes and arched eyebrows.  
“I know this isnt what you want to hear, especially from me, all these years youve wanted nothing to do with me while ive been in love with you. I cant make you love me but; if you knew who i really was you just might.”  
Lena looked down then back at me, she puckered her lips and lowered her eyebrows.  
“So tell me then”  
“You know i cant do that”  
“Exactly”  
“Im protecting you, its safer for everyone this way lena. I just needed you to know, i needed you to hear it.”  
She looked down again so i wouldnt see her cry. I felt a tear roll down the side of my cheek as well.  
“Im so sorry lena”  
“We should get to the DEO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for taking so long to add this chapter, the next one wont take as long.


	6. Alex

I finished flying lena and i to the DEO, she still held on to me with her head resting on my chest; but she couldn't have felt more distant. I landed us on the balcony and lena let go then stormed towards the door. I watched her walk away and thought about how hurt she was by the fact she couldn't know who i really was. I hesitantly started walking towards the door, i saw alex start to make her way over to me. 

“I thought lena was scared of flying?”  
Alex knew of my feelings for lena, she always said lena and i would make better friends than lovers. Alex thought with lena being associated with the luthor name, our backgrounds would clash no matter how different she was from her family. As much as i wanted to fight alex on her way of thinking, she was right. I knew i could never have anything more than a friendship with lena without her knowing my secret.   
“I talked her into it after we had lunch together”  
“She had lunch with you?”  
“I told her last night kara was in town and wanted to have lunch, i knew she wouldn't have said yes to lunch with supergirl, my intention was to use the opportunity to tell her how i've always felt about her.”  
Alex and i reached the middle of the DEO and stopped walking. We turned to face each other, alex looked displeased with what i said. Alex had this badass persona at work, she always wore the same black protective suit; but outside of the DEO she was a total sweetheart in a leather jacket.  
“So did you?” alex crossed her arms   
“Not during lunch, i told her on our way here.”  
“What did she say?”  
I looked away and paused, “she wanted to know who i was.”  
“Did that really surprise you kara?”  
I didn't know what to say, i glanced back at her then looked at the ground.  
“It was easy for you to feel the way you do about lena because you know there's no other side to her. She knows supergirl has another side, you're a different person when you take off the suit and lena knows that.”  
Alex was right, i didnt want lena to love supergirl or kara danvers; i wanted her to love kara zor-el.   
I noticed lena walking up the stairs leaving the DEO with two agents by her side.  
“Where is lena going, why does she need bodyguards?”  
“She has a press conference and ive been placed on her security detail”  
“Why wasn't i told?”  
“Haley thought it was best if you weren't involved because of how badly you were injured by lex”

Haley was the worst part about working for the DEO, she had no mercy on anyone. The president assigned her to look over the DEO after alex disobeyed orders.  
“What's the point of being supergirl if i can't protect the one person that needs me most?”  
“Kara…”  
I had started to storm towards the balcony and alex followed. She grabbed my arm and made me face her.  
“I don't want to be supergirl anymore if it stands between lena and i”  
“Kara, you're willing to put the city in danger for someone you don't know even loves you back?”  
“Yes i am, if me being supergirl will put lena in danger and if that's the only thing keeping us apart, then i cant be supergirl anymore. Everyone was fine while i was gone, the city doesn't need me when it has you.”

I flew out of the DEO without looking back. I knew i had to tell lena my secret even if i didn't continue to be supergirl, and i knew i had to be Kara Danvers when i told her.


End file.
